thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Toby's New Whistle
'Toby's New Whistle '''is the eleventh episode of the thirteenth season. Plot Everyone on Sodor is in high spirits, except for Toby as his bell needs repairs. There are no spare bells at the Steamworks, so Toby must be fitted with a very loud and large whistle. James sees Toby's new whistle, and comments that he once had one, and mentions that it is one of the loudest whistles he had ever heard. But Toby is afraid to blow it, as he does not like very loud noises. The Fat Controller tells Toby that he must collect Lady Hatt from Knapford. Toby decides to go slow and steady, to avoid using his whistle. Gordon, however, is very annoyed at this, as Toby is delaying his express. Toby is soon close to Knapford, when suddenly, he sees a herd of cattle blocking the line. Toby tried telling the farm workers, but they could not hear him. Then he tried to shove them off the rails with his cowcatcher, but nothing worked. Toby soon admits to Henrietta that they just might be trapped. Suddenly, Toby hears an engine's whistle. Toby knows that if he does not do something, the engine will have a serious accident. So, Toby, although nervous, blasts his whistle as loud as he can. The engine, Thomas, stops just in time. Thomas is very grateful, and the two engines puff to Knapford. Suddenly, the Fat Controller arrives at a crossing and is very stern with Toby. Suddenly, Toby spots a fallen tree across the line ahead. Then, who should come racing around the corner, but Gordon with the express! Toby whistles as loud and as long as he can. Gordon stops just in time, with his buffers just a few inches away from the tree. Gordon and the Fat Controller praise Toby. Soon, Toby's bell is mended and he is offered to keep the whistle also, but Toby declines, saying that his bell is all he needs to be useful. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Victor * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Kevin (''does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Sodor Steamworks * McColl Farm * Knapford (mentioned) Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres in January 2010. * James reveals that he used to have a three-chimed whistle. * This is the last time Henrietta is referred to by name until the eighteenth season . Goofs * In the opening, the brake coach is in between the two other coaches of the express. * In the shot from inside Toby's cab, he has no driver or fireman. * When Gordon shouts, "Out of my way, Toby, you old steam tram!", the brake coach is in the middle of the express, but when Toby changes tracks, the brake coach is at the back. In Other Languages Gallery Toby'sNewWhistle1.png|Title card Toby'sNewWhistleNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card Toby'sNewWhistle2.png Toby'sNewWhistle3.png Toby'sNewWhistle4.png Toby'sNewWhistle5.png Toby'sNewWhistle6.png Toby'sNewWhistle8.png Toby'sNewWhistle9.png Toby'sNewWhistle10.png Toby'sNewWhistle11.png Toby'sNewWhistle12.png Toby'sNewWhistle13.png Toby'sNewWhistle14.png Toby'sNewWhistle15.png Toby'sNewWhistle16.png Toby'sNewWhistle17.png Toby'sNewWhistle18.png Toby'sNewWhistle19.png Toby'sNewWhistle20.png Toby'sNewWhistle21.png Toby'sNewWhistle22.png Toby'sNewWhistle23.png Toby'sNewWhistle24.png Toby'sNewWhistle25.png Toby'sNewWhistle26.png Toby'sNewWhistle27.png Toby'sNewWhistle28.png Toby'sNewWhistle29.png Toby'sNewWhistle30.png Toby'sNewWhistle31.png Toby'sNewWhistle32.jpg|Promo Toby'sNewWhistle32.png Toby'sNewWhistle33.png Toby'sNewWhistle34.png Toby'sNewWhistle35.png Toby'sNewWhistle36.png Toby'sNewWhistle37.png Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Vhs Category:Videos